cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Yusanis Nightslasher
"You see a squad leader with no fear. I see a fool that will be the death of you." -''' Yusanis Nightslasher', to a member of a rival squad RC-1324 (Yusanis Nightslasher) was bred on Kamino with other Republic Commandos. He was branded with a "Destruction Time" to be terminated at. He was deployed on Geonosis, where he lost his first squad. He was later deployed in an asteroid belt alone to free a number of slaves from the CIS and Hutt Alliance colony members. During this mission he recieved a blast from a Verpine Shattergun in the center of his Katarn issue helmet. The shot took out one of his eyes. He left in a shuttle after freeing four slaves. When he returned to 003, he met with Kal Skirata (His former training Sgt) to discuss his "Destruction Time." The Republic deemed him unable to complete covert missions and sent him to work with the 501st Legion on Umbara. Some of his platoon were killed in a land mine explosion that drove him nearly mad with anger. The Republic drew him out to prevent him from killing the Umbaran prisoner responsible for the explosion. He deserted soon after, joining the CaKad Clan, of Mandalore, before his "Destruction Time." Nightslasher recieved a suit of ''Beskar'Gam ''from Skirata, and adopted the name "Nightslasher" (translated from CaKad, his nickname in his first squad). He is now part of the "Shadow Mandalorians" (Derived from ''The Rage of the Shadow Warriors) ''and is a dedicated ''Mando'ade ''(Son of Mandalore). Nightslasher's "Destruction Time" was never carried out. (Notes: I am thinking of changing my name to Munin Nightslasher, or Canderous Nightslasher) Autobiography of Nightslasher: Early Training I remember that glass tube. You could see right through it, you could see your ''Vode ''in the tank across from you. When you were two years old, you'd go through your first training run. As soon as you'd go into the prep room, the Sgt would give you the Deece, and they would turn you into a field. It was a bad imitation of a forest. When you got into the field, training droids with stun blasters would open fire, stun grenades would drop from ceiling panels, and you'd hear everybody yelling, I looked older, of course, I aged five times as fast as a normal guy. They aged twice as fast as normal. I shot out... two training droids, I think. After it was done, we ran back over to Kal in the prep room. Two of our batch were laying on the ground. The stun was 15Intense power, so it killed one or two of us because of the stress. Kal was angry as Mird (Sgt Vau's pet) at the Kaminoans for putting us through all of it. The Uj Cake later lightened the mood, though. Later you'd get bombs in the training, later live-fire. More of us died. Autobiography of Nightslasher: Geonosis We were deployed on that cursed sandy, red world. Red... the color of what we spilled for the Republic there. So I was in the catacombs, Lot's of those ''shabla ''bugs. My squad was staying togther, ''An Verda Tome, ''when we got into the main chamber a Geonosian jumped out and cracked Torque's neck. I blew its ''shebse ''off as best I could when a B2 SBD blasted one of those wrist-rockets into Drag. It blew him everywhere. I took my glove's vibro-blade and slashed the SBD apart, when a blast and a scream sounded right near me. I just turned around and Tact was on the ground, not moving. I ran toward where the shot had come from and open fired, I killed everything still moving in that room. I stayed there, waiting for them to get, for it to just be another stun round training run, but then the gunship blew through the ceiling to pick us up. That ''di'kutla pilot landed right on top of Torque. When we got back to the Majestic ''I decked him. Autobiography of Nightslasher: Umbara, the Shadowy Death I got put out of the Republic Commando business. The Jedi Council said I wasn't fit for covert missio ns after I lost my memory on an asteroid mission, along with my eye. I left for Umbara, placed with a 501st platoon. After a mission, we went back to the outpost. A platoon member and I went to get some ''tihaar ''from the supply box that was sent by the-manda-knows-who. The box was wired, it set off a land mine under it. It blew that guy apart. I got taken from Umbara and sent away from that system, 'cause I smacked the ''shebse ''off that Umbaran that set it. Autobiography of Nightslasher: The Battle of Iceberg Three (Mandalorian Civil War) So, after I knocked my self out of that transport that was carrying me off Umbara, I contacted Sgt Kal and he sent a ride from Triple Zero to pick me up. He gave me a nice gray (Later painted Gold, then Red) suit of ''Beskar'Gam and I set out as a Mandalorian bounty hunter. After a few weeks, I found out about the Death Watch killing civvies on Iceberg Three and I went out to fight them. When I raided their camp I called in a Fett, a Republic Commando comrade, and he brought a squad. I blasted and blasted and then a Watch thug took a vibroblade to my leg, it came off fast. I was really bleeding alot. I blasted out two more Death Watch thugs, then things started spinning and really can't remember much, just blood, screams, and me pulling a trigger over, and over again. I passed out. When I woke up some guy in black armor, black, for justice. I tried to stand up and fell over (What a surprise, eh?). The guy in black armor helped me tie a stake to the stump of my leg, and I put a boot over that. The guy never told me his name, he walked off to a speeder, with a flabby strill following him. I'm guessing that was Vau and Mird Called Back To Duty: A Story of Nightslasher (From a third-person view) After almost a standard year as a hunter, Nightslasher recieved a call from Sgt Gondo, a Republic Commando squad-seargent. Gondo wanted Nightslasher to assist his squad as the fourth member, one had died in combat. Nightslasher accepted the request and broke into a Republic military storage unit and took back his old black and green armor from it. He proved to be a good commando in Gondo's eyes, and aided his squad many times. One Death For A Hundred Lives Staying at Blaster Niceshot's "Lively Public Inn," Nightslasher went into the diner to get a cup of caf. Sitting at his table, Nightslasher heard a Trandoshan taking bids on pieces of paper for a young Twi'lek girl sitting near him. The Trandoshan was planning to sell her as a slave. Nightslasher stood slowly, calling out the Trandoshan. The Trandoshan pulled blaster and fired at Nightslasher, who shot a wrist-rocket from his glove. The rocket blew the Trandoshan out through the door (It was a locked at minimal C23-H24 rocket). Three Republic Police officers in the lobby saw the Trandoshan's body and barged into the diner, scattering patrons and fired at Nightslasher. Nightslasher, who didn't want to hurt the officers, ran through the other door and then to the next floor. In the confusion, a Death Watch terrorist came in through the front door and killed the clerk. He then trapped all three officers in a small room, locking the door and gassing them to death. The terrorist then took control of the entire hotel. When Nightslasher saw the terrorist on the second floor where he was hiding, he confronted him. Learning that the terrorist was after him, Nightslasher held his arms away from his sides, as the Watch terrorist ejected his gauntlet blade and jammed it into Nightslasher's stomach, differing on some accounts, as the knife went in, Nightslasher muttered what some thought ''were his last words: "One death for a hundred lives, all better than yours, Watcher." The terrorist then kicked Nightslasher through the window. The terrorist believed Nightslasher was dead, and left, in this way Nightslasher saved over a hundred lives. Actually, Nightslasher lived, and later killed the Watch member in the name of the dead officers. After weeks of recovery, also being affected by trauma from hitting his head on a stone when he fell from the second floor of the hotel, Nightslasher returned to Niceshot Inn. As he entered, security let him through, not knowing it was him. He asked the desk clerk to send the Twi'lek girl that was involved in the incident. She was sent from two floors up. She thanked him for saving her - Just before seven Republic Police Officers burst in through the door, spraying blasterfire at Nightslasher, who tried to shield the Twi'lek, but one bolt hit Nightslasher in the head. It bounced off his helm and hit the Twi'lek, who was killed instantly. Nightslasher fled, beliveing he was to blame for her death. He was not seen for almost a month. A REPUBLIC HOLONEWS ARTICLE ON NIGHTSLASHER AN ARMED CONVICT BY THE NAME OF "YUSANIS NIGHTSLASHER" HAS ESCAPED ON TWO INSTANCES FROM REPUBLIC LAW-ENFORCMENT OFFICERS. HE IS A FORMER REPUBLIC COMMANDO. BE AWARE THAT ANY ATTEMPT TO CAPTURE OR KILL HIM MAY RESULT IN SEVERE INJURY OR DEATH. HE WAS LAST SEEN WEARING RED MANDALORIAN ARMOR, AND HAVING TWO DC-17 REPUBLIC MILITARY ISSUE PISTOLS. 'END OF ARTICLE' This article falsely accused Nightslasher of murder, even after they arrested Nightslasher, and released him, they attempted to kill him in his sleep on Maridun. A New Vengeance is Born Two months after the Hotel Incident, Nightslasher travelled to Ryloth to visit the family of the involved Twi'lek girl (Now dead). He got to their home, and explained to her parents how she was killed. When he was there, a gunfight broke out between Nightslasher and a Twi'lek criminal. Nightslasher was shot twice in the chest. After two days, he woke up in the care of a Twi'lek girl who had rescued him after the fight. He was in her care for nearly a year. When coming back from a hunting job, he found her dead. A cloth symbol was hanging from the roof. Nightslasher, after examining it, Nightslasher identified it as the symbol of the Death Watch. Nightslasher took it to his heart to find the killer, traveling through many spaceports, planets, and asteroid belts. The killer was a Death Watch Captain, and had many allies with him when Nightslasher confronted him. Nightslasher attacked, but being a bit rusty from living on Ryloth, he was badly injured, with a torn lung, a slash across his stomach and a knife lodged in his back. He recovered eventually, and killed the Death Watch Captain by snapping his neck. He now carried a grudge against the Watch. Hunting the Enemy: An Old Front - The Asteroid Belt Nightslasher, still wanting revenge on the Watch, he tracked two of their assassins to the asteroid belt where Nightslasher lost his eye. Nightslasher was welcomed by two slave girls, (Who were secretly employed by the Death Watch) who tried to lure him to his death using the force, he noticed however, on both of their arms, a tattoo of the symbol of Clan Vizsla. He didn't kill the girls, but the left them bound and gagged in a nearby shed. He tracked the Watch to an Asteroid Spaceport, but they got away using a shuttle. He would follow them, and he knew where to find a lead. After questioning the "Slave Girls," Nightslasher was off to Carlac. Hunting the Enemy: An New Front - Carlac Nightslasher tracked the Death Watch to a village on Carlac, but upon discovering his presence on Carlac, the Death Watch took multiple hostages to persuade the Ming Po (Carlac's native people) to give him their village as a defense post. When Nightslasher attempted to rescue the hostages, the Watch set off a bomb in the center of the village, destroying most of the village. The Watch then killed one hostage, a young girl, and open fired on the surviving villagers. A Jedi Padawan was inside the village at the time, she killed multiple Watch Members, but was never aware of Nightslasher's presence. Nightslasher later tracked Pre Vizsla, the new leader of the Death Watch to another village, confronted him, and nearly killed him. Vizsla, however, fled. The Twin Sun Plot Nightslasher, hearing from a Ming Po villager that the Death Watch was setting up outpost on Tatooine, so Nightslasher travled there. What he found was not the Death Watch, but a slaughtered village of Tusken Raiders, and a Republic banner flying high above the wreckage and bodies. Nightslasher knew that no Jedi or Clone Troopers would kill like this, and began to investigate by moving to the next village. Nightslasher proved himself to the Tusken Raiders in the village. When the killers attacked, Nightslasher found they were a group of Death Watch, settlers, and three Jedi, all were calling themselves "The Republic Outer Rim Militia" and claiming to be in the command of the Republic. They were, but their current operations were not authorized. Nightslasher, some from the Mandalorian Guild, and the Tusken Raiders drove the Watch off Tatooine. The Second Mandalorian Civil War: The Battle of the Kamino Platform After days of fighting on Carlac, on which some Death Watch survivors still reside, Nightslasher left, his main mission was complete. He fought on Umbara for some time, to and eventually earned his pistols and turrets. He decided to go to Blaster Niceshot's Training Facility to train to fight with them. When he arrived he was greeted by by battle calls of the Death Watch. Nightslasher barged in blasters blazing. He was first noticed as a different kind of Mandalorian by the Watch when he shouted: "FOR MEREEL, FOR FETT, FOR MANDALORE!" He then defeated four Death Watch soldiers with his new weapons (It was his first use of them). During the battle he called in backup from his squad (Names may be shown in time). The squad, and the Niceshots, were able to drive the Death Watch into full retreat. The Death Watch attacked twice that day, both times, The Shadow Mandalorians, Super Troopers, and others fought bravely against the Watch. This marked the start of the Second Mandalorian Civil War. The Second Mandalorian Civil War: The Brawl in the Temple After encountering some of the Death Watch on Carlac, Nightslasher travelled to the Jedi Temple to find any Republic Commandos willing to help with his crusade against the Death Watch. He had come prepared to defend himself, but his robotic leg had rusted, limiting his movement, a Death Watch member in the Temple atttacked him, defeating Nightslasher with a Trandoshan Array Blaster. Nightslasher did remember the Watchman's name though, and knows who the Death Watch's leader is... The Second Mandalorian Civil War: The Outpost When travelling to Republic outposts to check on old brothers from his Republic Commando days, when he travelled found a group of Death Watch soldiers leading an attack on the outpost. The Watch had actually taken control of the outpost, and were pushing the clones back. Nightslasher, another True Mandalorian, and the clones fought hard to reclaim the outpost. Below is Nightslasher's description, in his own words, of the battle. ''" I got to that outpost, and I see a man in armor with the symbol of Clan Vizsla on his helmet, so I run to the top just as a man, driven insane by the tension of the battle, jumped off the outpost roof. Horrid sight, he died on impact, I keep running and shooting at the Watch. I run up and drop a disc-turret on the ground, it takes out one or two Watchers. I blast another to death. I don't remember much after that, I yelled alot, shouted stuff like 'FOR THE MEMORY OF MEREEL,' and 'FOR MANDALORE.' We won, after a long fight." So the battle ended, and Nightslasher's squad set up a patrol shift at the outpost. The Asteroid of Dr. Vindi Nightslasher was travelling to his asteroid home in a hired ship taxi, along with a scientist, and crates of exotic beasts. Nightslasher noticed that the scientist's partner looked like a mix between a Trandoshan and a Wookie. Nightslasher was suspicious, but didn't voice his opinion. As the taxi was nearing his asteroid, he put on his armor and walked out onto the deck, as the scientist was getting off. The driver, seeing Mandalorian armor, demanded Nightslasher leave in an escape pod, without his luggage. Nightslasher agreed and was thrown into an escape pod and launched out of the ship. The scientist pulled him into his ship's cargo bay and brought him to another asteroid. Once on the asteroid, Nightslasher found that the scientist was helping a Death Watch scientist, who was mixing spieces (Like the Trandoshan Wookie) to create the ultimate living weapon. Nightslasher, after fighting the Death Watch scientist (Who he later found was Dr. Vindi, who had escaped from a Republic prison) to the death, Nightslasher left the asteroid. Armor History of Nightslasher: Colors Gray - First suit: Mourning a Lost Love Gold with gray gloves - Second suit: Mourning a Lost Love, Vengeance Red with black gloves - Third suit: Justice and Honoring a Father (Father meaning Sgt Kal) Red with black gloves and gray gauntlets with a gold design on the shoulder plate, with leather boots - Fourth, and current suit: Justice, Honoring a Father, Mourning a Lost Love, Vengeance. Category:Clones Category:Mandalorian Category:True Mandalorian Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Commando Category:The Shadow Mandalorians Category:Supercommando Category:Shadow Clan